Problem: $5st - 10t - 6u + 4 = -2t + 10u - 5$ Solve for $s$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $5st - 10t - 6u + {4} = -2t + 10u - {5}$ $5st - 10t - 6u = -2t + 10u - {9}$ Combine $u$ terms on the right. $5st - 10t - {6u} = -2t + {10u} - 9$ $5st - 10t = -2t + {16u} - 9$ Combine $t$ terms on the right. $5st - {10t} = -{2t} + 16u - 9$ $5st = {8t} + 16u - 9$ Isolate $s$ ${5}s{t} = 8t + 16u - 9$ $s = \dfrac{ 8t + 16u - 9 }{ {5t} }$